Yggdrasil
by Vaan Raitora Kumagawa
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Pro Player dari game E-Sport Eternity Saga Online. Sudah banyak prestasi dan pengalaman yang dia peroleh dari game ini. Akan tetapi, ketika dia berhasil menyelesaikan solo raid dan mengalahkan Boss baru, dirinya malah berada di dunia yang tak dikenalinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Yggdrasil**

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Pro Player dari game E-Sport Eternity Saga Online. Sudah banyak prestasi dan pengalaman yang dia peroleh dari game ini. Akan tetapi, ketika dia berhasil menyelesaikan solo raid dan mengalahkan Boss baru, dirinya malah berada di dunia yang tak dikenalinya.

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Action.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Alur yang belum teratur, and etc.

**My New Life in New World**

-0-

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" Terlihat seorang player yang terbaring lelah di tengah lapangan luas yang mirip Colosseum. Jika dilihat kondisinya yang sangat memprihatinkan, armor yang sudah retak, kaki kanan patah, bahu kiri retak, kepala yang sedang mengeluarkan darah, sertah beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah.

"Akhirnya selesai juga quest ini… hah…" Ternyata dia telah mengalahkan Last Boss dari quest yang dia jalankan, ada 5 Boss yang dia kalahkan di quest ini dan untuk menyelesaikan quest ini dirinya memutuhkan waktu selama 6 hari. Waktu yang cukup lama mengingat quest yang dia jalankan ini adalah quest terbaru yang bertipe quest jangka panjang yang dimana quest ini memiliki keterkaitan dengan Main Story dari game ini.

**[Selamat]**

**[ Anda telah menyelesaikan quest "Save our world from the Legendary Monster" ]**

**[Reward]**

**[100000000 Gold]**

**[1000000 Potion]**

**[10 Meteorite]**

**[1000 Adamantine]**

**[5000 Orichalcum]**

**[10000 Steel]**

**[25000 Iron]**

**[?]**

Hadiahnya lumayan, uang yang berlimpah, item penyembuh yang juga sangat banyak. Hadiahnya tak sekedar uang dan item sehari hari yang dia dapat, dia juga mendapatkan banyak bahan untuk membuat peralatan tempur dan yang paling langkah dari semua itu yaitu Meteorite. Sebiji Meteorite harganya paling murah bisa mencapai 50 juta Gold di papan market, harga yang sangat mahal tapi itu wajar dikarenakan untuk mendapatkan satu Meteorite saja harus mengikuti raid quest tertentu setiap minggunya itupun drop rate cuma 0,1 persen, sungguh bahan yang sangat mahal. Tapi ada satu item yang membuatnya bingung.

"Huh.." Ini sungguh membingungkan, karena dia mendapatkan satu hadiah item aneh dari quest yang dia selesaikan, nama itemnya pun hanya berupa beberapa tanda tanya. Setelah dia cek, item ini semakin aneh karena bagian penjelasan item ini juga hanya berisi tanda tanya seperti nama itemnya.

'hmm… sebaiknya aku coba pakai saja, mungkin ini cuma bug dari gamenya saja, siapa tau ini cuma semacam skill scroll atau lainnya.' Setelah memikirkan item ini beberapa saat akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk langsung menggunakan item ini.

**[Apakah anda ingin menggunakan ?]**

**[Yes / No]**

"Bahkan jenis item ini juga hanya berupa tanda tanya, sungguh item yang sangat aneh" Naruto hanya dibuat sangat kebingungan dengan item ini, sungguh baru kali ini dia mendapati bug item aneh di game ini. Tak lama kemudian dia memilih kata Yes melalui pikirannya.

Shuuuiiittt… Tut….!

Tiba tiba seluruh tempat dimana dia berbaring menjadi hitam, Naruto hanya melihat kondisi dirinya sendiri, ingin dia bangun untuk memastikan sekitarnya tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan.

**[System Error]**

**[System Error]**

**[System Error]**

**[System Error]**

Suara error menggema di tempat itu, Naruto mulai panik dengan situasi saat ini. "Sialan! Bug apaan ini? Apa ini virus atau semacamnya? Tch!" Sungguh situasi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan dia tidak bisa Log Out karena yang muncul didepannya hanyalah layar hologram dengan tulisan besar berwarna merah bertuliskan satu kata yaitu 'Error'.

**[Unknown]**

**[Anda telah menggunakan item kutukan pada diri anda sendiri. Anda akan dikirim kedunia lain yang bernama Yggdrasil dan tak akan bisa kembali akibat kutukan ini. Seluruh data akun karakter anda tidak akan hilang ketika anda berada di dunia lain tersebut]**

**[Silahkan menikmati hidup baru anda]**

"Apa apaan ini maksudnya!" Penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga ini hanya bug atau semacamnya dan membuatnya terbangun dari tempat console VR Gear yang dia pakai lalu melaporkan apa yang dia alami ke developer game ini. Sungguh ini bukan lelucon jika dia benar benar terjebak di dunia lain dan tak bisa kembali lagi. Tak lama kemudian dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

-0-

**[Welcome to Yggdrasil]**

Sudah 3 bulan dia berada di dunia ini, pada awalnya dia ditemukan warga desa dalam keadaan masih sama setelah dia mengalahkan Thirexa (666) yaitu Last Boss dari raid quest yang dia selesaikan. Ada satu hal yang paling membuatnya terkejut yaitu tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi mudah seperti dia masih berumur 17 tahun, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah tubuhnya berubah menjadi tubuhnya yang ada di dunia nyata dan tidak lagi menggunakan tubuh game yang ada di Eternity Saga. Selain tubuhnya tidak ada yang berubah dan semua item yang dia miliki juga tidak ada yang hilang. Satu hal yang dia syukuri, yaitu dia tidak pernah menyimpan sebagian itemnya di NPC Strotage.

Ada hal yang membuatnya heran. Kenapa tubuhnya berubah menjadi tubuh aslinya dan tidak menggunakan tubuh yang ada di game tapi yah sudahlah. Semakin lama dia memikirkan hal itu hanya membuatnya sakit kepala. Sekarang selama dia tinggal di desa tempat orang yang menyelamatkan dia tinggal yaitu desa Peternity di bagian selatan wilayah Archadia Kingdom.

"Paman Hodgins, apa ini yang terakhir?" ucap Naruto setelah menaruh sebuah karung berisi gandum di dalam gudang penyimpanan. Sekarang dia membantu orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Namanya adalah Hodgins, orang tua berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna biru. Orang tua ini dulunya seorang Knight tingkat Orichalcum Grade II. Dia pensiun karena ingin fokus membangun keluarganya sekarang.

"Iya, itu yang terakhir. Terimah kasih telah membantuku Naruto. Kau sangat membantu." Ucap Hodgins setelah mengangkat sekarung gandum bersama Naruto.

"Tak masalah paman. Lagipula paman juga sudah merawatku selama ini jadi aku harus membantu paman sebagai rasa balas budiku." Bagi Naruto sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk membantu paman Hodgins dan keluarganya karena sudah merawat dirinya setelah mereka menyelamatkannya.

"Hahahahaha…. Baiklah Naruto. Kamu pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan pemilik gandum ini dulu." Bagi Hodgins, Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik. dia juga tak perlu menanyakan tentang privasi dari pemuda ini karena dia dan keluarganya yakin pasti pemuda ini punya masalahnya sendiri dan itu pasti sangat sensitif menurut dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan yah paman." Ucap Naruto sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya setelah melakukan pekerjaan mengangkat karung berisi gandum.

"Iya" Ucap Hodgins mengiyakan.

Selepas itu, Naruto mulai melangkah keluar gudang yang sangat luas ini sedangkan paman Hodgins masih ada urusan dengan pemilik gandum ini yang berada di belakang gudang ini.

-0-

Pada malam harinya Naruto biasanya duduk di depan rumah paman Hodgins. Jika duduk sendirian dirinya selalu berpikir bagaimana keadaan keluarganya disana, bagaimana kondisi team jika tidak ada dirinya, bagaimana keadaan semua sahabatnya dan masih banyak hal yang dia pikirkan tentang kehidupannya dulu. Sungguh, dia merindukan kehidupan dan kejayaannya tapi itu semua sudah berlalu karena kutukan sialan ini dan parahnya dirinya tidak bisa kembali lagi.

"Naruto, ibuku memanggilmu. Waktunya makan malam." Seorang perempuan keluar dari balik pintu. Dia adalah anak paman dari paman Hodgins. Seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahun, memiliki mata yang sama dengan ayahnya serta memiliki rambut coklat pudar yang panjangnya sampai melewati bahunya dan memakai pakaian berwarnah coklat serta rok panjang berwarnah hitam. Namanya adalah Violet Evergarden, nama yang indah menurutku.

"Ahh… Violet kau mengagetkanku." Naruto agak kaget karena tadi aku sedang melamunkan masa lalu.

"hihihi… itu salahmu sendiri melamun terus disitu." Perempuan itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksiku tadi dan memang itu kesalahanku sendiri yang melamun.

"huh… sudahlah. Ayo masuk, entah kenapa malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya." Setelah itu aku mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mulai melangkah masuk kerumah paman Hodgins bermasa Violet.

Sekarang kami semua berada di meja makan bersiap siap untuk makan malam. Istri paman Hodgins yaitu Cattleya sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Dia adalah istri yang sangat baik hati, penampilannya sangat cantik dan juga seksi, memiliki tubuh tinggi, ramping serta sepasang dada yang sangat besar, rambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam yang di ikat ekor kuda serta mata ungu dan memiliki kulit eksotis menambah kesan seksi yang dia miliki. Paman Hodgins pasti sangat beruntung menikahinya karena wanita yang dia nikahi merupakan tipe idaman para lelaki.

"Yosh… menu utama malam hari ini adalah daging sapi panggang." Bibi Cattleya datang dari dapur membawa sebuah piring besar berisi daging sapi panggang yang sangat banyak. Setelah meletakkan makanan tersebut, bibi Cattleya duduk disamping paman Hodgins sedangkan Naruto duduk disamping Violet dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan dimana aku bersama Violet sedangkan Paman Hodgins bersama istrinya.

Saat makan, Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia pikirkan. Dirinya berencana untuk masuk ke Aquios Academy yang berada di Rabanastre City, ibu kota Archadia Kingdom. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa dia akan mendaftar di Aquios Academy, alasan yang paling utama adalah mempelajari sejarah dunia barunya ini dan mencari informasi tentang sistem apa saja yang ada di dunia barunya ini. Selain itu dia juga tak ingin membuat paman Hodgins dan istrinya terbebani karena dirinya maka dari itu dia memikirkan ini dari dulu.

"huh… aku kekenyangan." Paman Hodgins terlihat meregangkan posisi duduknya dikarenakan dia kekenyangan.

Sepertinya ini waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya. Jujur dia tidak ingin lagi merepotkan keluarga ini lagi dan dia juga ingin melihat seperti apa dunia yang dia tempati ini.

-0-

"Paman, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Naruto mengawali pembicaraan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Paman Hodgins menatap bingung kearah Naruto karena tak biasanya Naruto ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan meminta izin seperti ini bahkan Violet dan bibi Cattleya juga bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke ibu kota untuk mendaftar sebagai murid di Aquios Academy." Akhirnya Naruto menyampaikan keinginannya yang sudah lama dia pikirkan. Naruto terdiam sejenak dan mengobservasi reaksi keluarga ini. Dapat dia lihat jika paman Hodgins dan bibi Cattleya terdiam sedangkan Violet shock mendengar apa yang aku baru saja katakan.

"Apa kau serius Naruto?" Paman Hodgins hanya menatap sedih kearahku. Bagi Hodgins, Naruto sudah memberi warna tersendiri bagi keluarganya dan Hodgins merasa Naruto adalah tipe orang yang akan berusaha keras untuk untuk keinginannya.

"Iya, aku serius paman." Jawab Naruto dengan serius.

"Apa ada hal yang tidak kau sukai dari keluarga kami Naruto?" Kali ini bibi Cattleya yang bertanya. Naruto melihat dia seperti menahan tangis. Bagi Cattleya, Naruto sudah sangat banyak membantu keluarganya dan yang paling terpenting adalah Naruto yang selalu menemani anaknya yaitu Violet karena jika dirumah, Violet biasanya hanya sendirian jika dirinya dan suaminya kerja di pusat desa.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aku tidak suka dengan keluarga ini. Jujur keluarga ini membuatku nyaman tapi bibi, aku ingin memulai hidup mandiri." Dengan cepat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan bibi Cattleya. Jujur saja bahwa Naruto tak ingin melihat bibi Cattleya mengangis karena bagi dirinya dia sudah seperti sosok ibu di dunia ini.

"Hmm… baiklah. Kapan kamu berangkat Naruto?" Ucap Paman Hodgins. Dengan berat hati Hodgins membiarkan Naruto untuk pergi jauh ke ibu kota.

" lusa nanti aku akan berangkat ke ibu kota. Karena besok aku akan ke beberapa toko untuk membeli keperluanku untuk perjalanan nanti." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah serius ingin hidup mandiri Naruto." Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi paman Hodgins. Baginya paman Hodgins adalah seorang pria yang sangat tangguh dan juga pekerja keras serta rela berkorban demi keluarganya.

Sedangkan Violet mulai berdiri dan langsung lari kearah kamarnya, bisa kulihat jika dia menangis. Baginya Violet sudah seperti adiknya sendiri dan sifatnya sangat berkebalikan dengan Naruko, adikku yang ada di dunia sebelumnya. Jika Naruko orangnya sangat aktif dan kasar maka Violet orangnya penyabar dan sangat baik terhadap orang lain.

-0-

Saat ini Naruto duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya sambil menatap bulan dari jendela yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia memang memerlukan kebutuhan makanan di dunia ini dan tidak seperti dia berada dunia game. Di dalam dunia game tidak ada fitur lapar dan haus sehingga para pemain tidak perlu makan dan minum karena pada dasarnya game yang dia mainkan bukan game bergenre Survival melainkan game bergenre RPG.

Besok dia memerlukan banyak kebutuhan yang dia perlukan karena perjalanan ke ibu kota waktu paling cepat 15 hari berjalan kaki atau 7 hari menggunakan kereta kuda. Dalam perjalanan nanti dia akan melewati 3 desa jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan stock makanan saat perjalanan ke ibu kota karena dia bisa mengisi kebutuhannya kembali saat berada di desa yang akan dia lewati.

Untuk masalah uang Naruto tidak perlu khawatir karena mata uang yang dia pakai sama dengan mata uang yang ada di gamenya dulu. Semenjak dia ada di dunia ini, menu game yang bisa dia akses berkurang. Yang bisa dia akses hanya menu inventori, skill, dan status akun.

Dia juga tidak akan sembarangan menggunakan kekuatannya karena dia yakin pasti dia akan mendapatkan masalah.

'Open Menu'

'Open Status Charcter'

**[Status Character]**

**[Name: Uzumaki Naruto]**

**[Age: 17]**

**[Level: 1000 (Max)]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Class: God of Shinobi]**

**[Talent: Weapon Master]**

**[Rank: Non Registered ]**

**[Status]**

**[Strengh: 3000]**

**[Agility: 3500]**

**[Vitality: 2000]**

**[Inteligency: 1500]**

**[HP: 500000]**

**[Mana: 187500]**

**[Money]**

**[1897348975**** Gold]**

**[980 Silver]**

Tidak ada perubahan dalam statusnya selain uang yang bertambah serta penambahan system baru yang ada di dunia ini. Masalah uang dirinya tidak perlu khawatir karena uangnya sangat banyak tapi untuk saat ini dirinya akan menggunakan uang hasil kerja kerasnya selama dirinya berada di desa ini karena uang yang miliknya adalah gold semua, total yang dia dapatkan sebanyak 5 Gold dan 980 Silver. Ada juga tambahan system Rank yaitu system yang ada di dunia ini. Untuk system rank terbagi 13 Rank, mulai dari Chopper, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Adamantine, Diamond, Master, Grand Master, Mhytic, Conqueror, Grand Conqueror dan yang terakhir adalah Emperor. Selain itu ada pembagian grade dimulai dari grade satu sampai empat untuk semua Rank.

"huh… sebaiknya aku tidur saja." Naturo memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menutup jendela kamar. Besok juga dia akan mengajak Violet untuk membantunya jika dia mau.

Akan tetapi suara pintu kamar terdengar di telinga Naruto dan itu membuatnya bangun lalu melihat kearah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah membuka pintu kamar. Ternyata dia adalah Violet dan dapat dilihat jika dia sudah menangis karena matanya terlihat sedikit memerah. Dia mulai masuk kekamar Naruto lalu duduk di tempat yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Violet. Ada apa? Ini sudah malam tau." Naruto hanya ingin tau alasan Violet kemari. Dia yakin ini pasti perihal rencananya untuk pergi lusa nanti.

"Hm…" Violet hanya diam sambil menunduk dengan bahu sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Violet masih memikirkan Naruto yang akan pergi jauh ke ibu kota dalam waktu yang lama dan itu akan membuatnya sangat kesepian dirumah.

"Apa kau benar benar serius akan pergi?" Ucap Violet dengan lirih. Naruto juga berpikir bahwa mungkin Violet tidak rela jika dirinya pergi jauh dalam waktu yang sangat lama tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena dirinya sudah membulatkan keputusannya.

"Iya." Naruto hanya bisa mengiyakan. Dapat Naruto jika bahu Violet bergetar cukup kencang dan mulai terdengar isakan tangis pelan. Hal ini sedikit membuat Naruto tak tega melihat kondisi Violet saat ini. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat Violet.

"Kau tau, aku tidak ingin membuat kamu dan kedua orang tuamu. Aku juga punya tujuan hidup yang harus aku capai dan juga aku ingin memulai hidup mandiri." Naruto menjelaskan. Sebenarnya tujuannya hanya ingin mempelajari system yang ada di dunia ini. Adapun juga tujuan lainnya yaitu mempelajari sejarah dunia ini serta mencari informasi penting tentang dunia ini.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku Naruto." Ucap Violet yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang. Violet harus tegar dan harus menghormati keputusan Naruto. Violet juga sudah yakin jika suatu saat nanti Naruto akan pergi hanya saja Violet tidak tau jika Naruto akan pergi secepat ini dan maka dari itu dia akan membuat Naruto berjanji dalam satu hal.

"Apa itu?" Naruto penasaran janji seperti apa yang Violet inginkan. Selama dia masih menyanggupinya dia akan berjanji. Karena bagi Naruto jika kita telah berjanji terhadap seseorang maka kita wajib harus menepati janji tersebut apapun yang terjadi dan jangan pernah membuat janji yang mustahil ditepati.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mampir kesini jika kau sudah lulus nanti." Violet mulai mengangkat wajahnya setelah itu mengucapkan janji yang harus Naruto tepati.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji jika aku lulus nanti aku akan mampir kedesa ini lagi bahkan jika ada waktu libur panjang, aku akan liburan di desa ini saja karena bagiku ini sudah seperti rumah untuk pulang bagiku." Naruto berjanji jika dia akan kembali ke desa ini lagi jika dia lulus di Aquios Academy dan itu sudah pasti karena janji harus di tepati. Bahkan bagi Naruto, keluarga ini sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Violet, apa kau mau menemaniku besok untuk membeli persediaan perjalananku di pasar?" Ucap Naruto. Kebetulan Violet ada disini maka dia tidak perlu menunggu waktu besok untuk meminta bantuannya. Violet mengusap wajahnya untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari air matanya.

"Baiklah. Besok jam 10 pagi kita kesana, sekalian kita jalan jalan. Ok?" Ucap Violet. Dapat Naruto lihat jika gadis ini sudah tenang, terlihat dari wajahnya sebuah senyum tipis. Sedangkan Violet sedikit sengan karena Naruto akan mengajaknya jalan jalan walaupun itu hanya sekedar menemani dan membantu Naruto berbelanja.

"Baiklah, besok jam 10 kita berangkat. Kembalilah kekamarmu, ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam."

"Baiklah Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok." Violet mulai berdiri setelah itu berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto tanpa lupa menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Jalan jalan yah?" Bagi Naruto itu tak masalah karena mau bagaimanapun dirinya yang meminta bantuan maka dirinya juga harus menuruti apa kemauan Violet. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi telah menemaninya membeli keperluan yang dirinya butuhkan.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang, aku sudah mengantuk sekali." Setelah itu Naruto mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan mulai tertidur.

-0-

Pagi hari yang sangat indah dimana langit cerah dengan di hiasi sedikit awan tak lupa beberapa burung yang beterbangan di langit. Terlihat Naruto sedang duduk didepan rumah paman Hodgins. Dia sedang menunggu Violet yang sedang bersiap siap di kamarnya dan ini sudah hampir jam 10 pagi. Dirinya sudah selesai berpakaian satu jam yang lalu, dengan menggunakan pakaian biasa berlengan pendek dengan ukiran garis zig zag berwarna kuning di ujung lengannya. Sedangkan bawahannya dia cuma memakai celana panjang biasa berwarnah coklat tua serta memakai sepatu sandal kulit.

Naruto juga tak lupa membawa uang, di kantongnya dia sudah menyiapkan seluruh uang yang dia dapatkan selama bekerja bersama paman Hodgins. Jumlahnya sebanyak 5 Gold dan 980 Silver, dan jika uang ini tidak cukup maka Naruto cuma perlu mengambil uang yang ada di inventory miliknya.

'Krieett.' Suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat Violet dengan menggunakan gaun berwarnah biru laut untuk bagian atasnya dan bagian bawahnya berwarnah putih bersih. Violet mulai berjalan kearah Naruto yang sudah menatapnya.

"Maaf jika kamu lama menunggu Naruto." Ucap Violet. Itu tidak masalah dan Naruto memakluminya, namanya juga perempuan pasti mereka lama dalam hal penampilan.

"Baiklah. Ngomong ngomong penampilanmu hari ini terlihat cantik." Ucap Naruto jujur, itu karena tak biasanya Violet seperti ini. Jujur Naruto memaklumi jika perempuan lama soal perempuan tapi dia tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa semua perempuan seperti itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu. Hmpp…." Ucap Violet dengan senyum percaya diri yang terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya. Violet sudah menebak jika Naruto akan mengatakan jika dirinya cantik karena memang dirinya percaya diri dengan kecantikannya. Sepertinya dia senang menurut Naruto. Baguslah jika Violet senang hari ini dan tak bersedih lagi seperti tadi malam. Melihat Violet menangis membuatn Naruto gelisah dan hal itu tak bisa membuatnya tenang.

-0-

Sesampainya di pasar mereka berdua yaitu Naruto dan Violet langsung melihat pemandangan yang ramai dari pasar tersebut. Banyak orang yang sedang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan mereka masing masing, ada juga beberapa stan penjualan yang ramai pembeli dan ada juga stan penjualan yang sepi pembeli. Bagi Naruto ini adalah medan perang bagi para pedagang karena dia sudah pernah merasakannya sewaktu sebelum dia terjun kedunia Game E-Sport. Sebelum dia sukses, dia hanyalah seorang pedagang buah milik Nagato pamannya yang ada di desa tempat tinggal pamannya di kota Chiba. Penghasilannya dia jadikan sebagai modal untuk berkarir di dunia game yang berawal jadi Youtuber bermodalkan PC spek medium dan internet dengan kecepatan 40Mbps.

"Jadi Naruto, apa yang perlu kita beli terlebih dahulu?" Violet bertanya apa yang harus mereka beli pertama. Tak lupa juga Violet menenteng satu keranjang dan naruto juga membawa satu keranjang juga yang sudah mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Pertama aku ingin beli tas ransel untuk membawa beberapa pakaian dan beberapa peralatan yang akan kubeli dan setelah itu kita keliling sambil membeli kebutuhan perjalanan serta peralatan yang kubutuhkan." Ucap Naruto memberitahu. Naruto perlu membeli tas ransel untuk membawa keperluannya.

"hmm… tas ransel yah… ayo ikuti aku, kebetulan aku tempat yang tepat untuk membeli ransel." Ucap Violet bersemangat karena dirinya tahu toko yang tepat untuk mereka berdua kunjungi.

Sesampainya ketujuan mereka, Violet dan Naruto langsung masuk ke toko yang dimaksud Violet. Ternyata tokoh tujuan mereka adalah toko yang secara khusus menjual keperluan para pengembara. Terlihat ada banyak perlengkapan disekeliling toko yang terpampang jelas seperti tenda, tas ransel, berbagai jenis tali, lampu api dan masih banyak lagi.

"Woah… selamat datang Violet, apa kau ada kebutuhan yang kau inginkan?" ucap seorang perempuan yang menurut Naruto mungkin dia berumur sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun. Perempuan yang memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hijau dan memakai rok panjang berwarnah hitam kebiruan. Perempuan itu hanya melambaikan tangannya kearah Violet sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyum.

"Aku tidak punya kebutuhan yang kuperlukan hari ini. Hari ini aku menemai Naruto untuk membeli seluruh kebutuhan yang dia perlukan untuk perjalanannya menuju ibu kota besok." Ucap Violet menjelaskan alasannya kepada perempuan tersebut. Sedangkan perempuan itu mulai memperhatikan Naruto mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai berdiri di samping Violet. "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, biasa di panggil Naruto." Naruto mulai berkenalan dengan perempuan penjual toko ini.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Rin Kawachi." Ternyata nama perempuan itu adalah Rin. Mungkin perempuan ini teman baik Violet.

"Oh iya… Rin, ayahmu dimana?" Violet bertanya kepada Rin tentang keberadaan ayah Rin sambil mencari tas ransel yang cocok untuk Naruto sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri dia sudah terlebih dahulu mencari tas ransel serta peralatan yang mungkin dia perlukan.

"Ayahku sedang berada di gudang, dia sedang mengecek stock penjualan untuk seminggu kedepannya. Kau tahu kan kalau banyak orang yang singgah kedesa kita. Kebanyakan dari mereka singgah ke toko ini untuk membeli keperluan perjalanan mereka dan dari informasi yang kudapatkan mereka pergi ke Rabanastre City untuk mendaftar menjadi murid di Aquios Academy." Ucap Rin panjang lebar. Rin juga memberikan informasi yang dia dapatkan dari pembelinya.

"Sepertinya tahun ini banyak yang mendaftar yah." Ucap Violet sambil berjalan kearah Rin sambil membawa tas ransel berukuran sedang. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto juga datang sambil membawa beberapa peralatan seperti pisau kecil sepanjang 15cm dan sebuah tendah ukuran kecil untuk satu orang serta tempat tidur berbentuk kepompong

"Ano… Totalnya berapa Rin?" Naruto bertanya kepada Rin tentang harga yang harus dia bayar.

"Tunggu sebentar. Hmm… tas ransel 25 Silver, pisau petualang 30 Silver, tenda ukuran kecil 100 Silver dan terakhir tempat tidur kepompong 50 Silver. Totalnya 205 Silver." Ucap Rin member tahu Naruto berapa yang harus dia bayar.

"Oh iya, Naruto juga akan pergi mendaftar di Aquios Academy di ibu kota." Violet memberitahu Rin tentang tujuan Naruto pergi ke ibu kota.

"Apa itu benar Naruto?" Rin menatap Naruto meminta kepastian karena jujur saja bagi Rin untuk masuk ke Aquis Academy lumayan sulit.

"Iya, itu benar. Oh iya ini uangnya" Setelah Naruto member jawaban singkat, dia mengeluarkan uang dari kantong celananya lalu membayarnya dengan harga yang sudah Rin tentukan.

"Terimah kasih, telah membeli di toko kami. Oh iya, berhati hatilah dengan para bangsawan jika kamu sudah di terimah di Aquis Academy. Kudengar dari kabar yang beredar jika para bangsawan kebanyakan selalu membully memandang rendah rakyat biasa seperti kita."

Ternyata diskriminasi di dunia yang ada di dunia ini cukup parah. Naruto lebih memilih di abaikan daripada harus direndahkan dan dibully. Naruto hanya berdoa semoga dia terlibat dengan para bangsawan jika memang mereka seperti apa yang Rin beritahukan.

-0-

Setelah mereka belanja keperluan untuk Naruto, kini mereka sudah kembali kerumah dengan membawa dua keranjang yang sudah terisi penuh. Naruto membawa tas ransel baru yang sudah dia pakai di punggungnya serta di tangan kirinya membawa satu keranjang berisi kantong tidur dan tenda kecil serta besi tenda yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Violet di tangan kanannya membawa keranjang berisi beras sebanyak 10 liter, panci kecil, kantong air berkapasitas 3 liter serta pisau petualang. Naruto juga membeli kalung berwana perak dan juga ada sedikit ukiran yang terbuat dari emas tipis yang harganya 500 Silver. Total biaya yang Naruto keluarkan yaitu 865 Silver. Untuk kalung yang Naruto beli, dia berencana akan member Violet besok sebelum dirinya berangkat.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Violet merasa lega karena sudah sampai dirumah sedangkan Naruto, wajahnya sangat kusut dikarenakan panas matahari yang sangat panas. Mereka berdua langsung masuk kerumah lalu menuju kekamar Naruto untuk menyimpan barang yang telah mereka beli lalu pergi kedapur untuk minum air.

Naruto duduk di kursi yang ada didekat meja makan sedangkan Violet masuk ke dapur mengambil dua gelas yang sudah dia isi air lalu membawanya kea rah meja makan. Setelah mereka minum, terlihat Naruto yang paling kehausan sudah kembali seperti semula setelah menenggak habis air yang ada di gelas tersebut.

"Naruto. Besok kamu berangkat jam berapa?" Violet bertanya ke Naruto tentang jam berapa besok Naruto berangkat ke ibu kota.

"besok aku harus berangkat jam 9 pagi." Jawab Naruto.

'Krieett.' Suara pintu rumah terbuka lalu masuklah bibi Cattleya yaitu ibu Violet. Penampilannya dia memakai baju warnah hijau gelap dengan bawahan rok panjang berwarnah hitam. Wajahnya berkeringat dan dia membawa keranjang yang sudah terisi penung dengan buah buahan dan sayur sayuran. Sepertinya dia dari kebun yang ada di belakang rumah.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang rupanya. Naruto, apa kamu sudah membeli semua keperluanmu?" Ucap bibi Cattleya bertanya kepada Naruto setelah menaruh bawaannya di dapur.

"Sudah bibi. Apa bibi perlu bantuan?" Naruto memberitahu kalau sudah membeli keperluannya lalu bertanya kepada bibi Cattleya apakah dia butuh bantuan di kebun atau tidak.

"Ah… kalau begitu bantu aku mengangkat seluruh keranjang yang ada di kebun. Kau juga Violet bantu aku, dengan banyak orang yang kerja maka pekerjaan ini cepat selesai. Lagipula hari panas sekali." Jelas bibi Cattleya. Naruto paham betul apa yang dirasakan bibi Cattleya. Mengangkar barang dibawah panasnya matahari sungguh sangat melelahkan. Setelah itu mereka semua keluar rumah lalu menuju kebun yang ada di belakang rumah.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Update Profil Character

**Uzumaki Naruto (From Naruto Shippuden)**

**[Status Character]**

**[Name: Uzumaki Naruto]**

**[Age: 17]**

**[Level: 1000 (Max)]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Class: God of Shinobi]**

**[Talent: Weapon Master]**

**[Rank: Non Registered ]**

**[Status]**

**[Strengh: 3000]**

**[Agility: 3500]**

**[Vitality: 2000]**

**[Inteligency: 1500]**

**[HP: 500000]**

**[Mana: 187500]**

**-0-**

**Hodgins Evergarden (From Violet Evergarden)**

**[Status Character]**

**[Name: Hodgins Evergarden]**

**[Age: 39]**

**[Level: 97]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Class: Knight]**

**[Talent: - ]**

**[Rank: Orichalcum Grade IV ]**

**[Status]**

**[Strengh: 350]**

**[Agility: 200]**

**[Vitality: 320]**

**[Inteligency: 100]**

**[HP: 80000]**

**[Mana: 12500]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN: Well… inilah fict pertama saya, jujur saja saya butuh waktu seminggu membuatnya karena saya mahasiswa yang sedang memiliki kesibukan magang di sekolah smp. Dan jika ada kesalahan di fict ini harap maklumi karena saya masih baru dalam membuat fict. Fict ini dibuat karena saya sangat suka game bergenre RPG entah itu saya mainnya di PSP, PS2, PS1 atau di Android bahkan di hp jadul saya. Sudah banyak game yang sudah saya tamatkan seperti Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX di PS1. Final Fantasy XII, Hack GU bagian pertama dan Kedua di PS2. Chaos Ring III, Rune Factory III di Android. Heroes Lore, Heroes Lore Zero, Final Fantasy I dan Final Fantasy II di hp jadul saya. Saya memakai Emulator PS1 di Android untuk memainkan game ps1, untuk game ps2 saya punya consolenya, untuk game Rune Factory itu game Nintendo DS jadi saya mainkan Emu DS di Android dan yang terakhir untuk game di hp jadul saya pakai hp Nokia C3. Dan sekarang dalam tahap memainkan game Final Fantasy X di ps2 dan masih mencari kaset Hack GU bagian ketiga dan Keempat (Game Hack GU ps2 ada 4 bagian).

Untuk Masalah Update saya gak bisa janji jika saya update dengan cepat

Jika ada kesalahan dalam fict ini silahkan beri tahu saya di kolom review.

Saya sangat menghargai Review yang sangat membangun ataupun kritikan pedas.

Mind to Review?

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Yggdrasil**

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Pro Player dari game E-Sport Eternity Saga Online. Sudah banyak prestasi dan pengalaman yang dia peroleh dari game ini. Akan tetapi, ketika dia berhasil menyelesaikan solo raid dan mengalahkan Boss baru, dirinya malah berada di dunia yang tak dikenalinya.

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure,Fantasy, Action.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Alur yang belum teratur, and etc.

-0-

Dipagi hari yang cerah ini, Naruto sedang berada di dalam kamar. Setelah memakai baju hitam polos berlengan pendek serta memakai celana panjang berwarnah hijau kehitaman, dia mulai memasukkan seluruh bahan dan perlengkapan yang sudah kubeli kedalam tas ransel serta besi tenda kuikat disamping tas ransel tersebut dan tak lupa pisau petualang yang sudah berada di pinggang kanannya. Dia juga tak lupa mengambil semua uang yang dia tabung dari hasil kerjaku di desa ini, uang yang dia bawah sebanyak 5 Gold dan 115 Silver. Dia juga berencana ke bank yang berada di ujung desa untuk mengkonversi uang 2 Gold menjadi Silver dan 1 Gold jika dikonversi menjadi silver menjadi 1000 Silver.

Sekarang Naruto berada didepan rumah bersama paman Hodgins, bibi Cattleya dan Violet. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan kalung yang sudah dia beli kemarin dan akan dia berikan kepada Violet. Walaupun berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan rumah ini karena baginya keluarga paman Hodgins begitu berharga dihatinya. Paman Hodgins tanpa ada rasa curiga mau merawatnya selama ini, bibi Cattleya yang sangat baik terhadapnya serta Violet yang selalu membantunya jika ada hal yang tidak dia bisa. Sungguh sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis yang membuat Naruto nyaman tinggal dirumah mereka.

"Naruto, jaga dirimu baik baik. Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri." Ucap paman Hodgins sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. Bagi dia, Naruto sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia sangat terbantu dengan adanya Naruto serta membawa warna tersendiri bagi keluarganya. Dia juga senang melihat anaknya, Violet bahagia dan tertawa sengang saat bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sangat terharu mendengarnya sampai hampir membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Terimah kasih banyak paman" Ucap Naruto sambil menahan air mata dan hanya memberi sebuah senyum bahagia kearah paman Hodgins. Bagi Naruto, paman Hodgins adalah seorang pria yang sangat baik kepadanya, tak pernah risih dengan keberadaan dirinya walaupun Naruto belum lama tinggal dirumah mereka.

"Apa yang dikatakan suamiku benar Naruto. Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri bahkan kau sudah menjadi sosok kakak bagi Violet. Kau juga sudah banyak membantu keluarga kami jadi hati hatilah saat perjalanan nanti." Kali ini bibi Cattleya yang bicara. Naruto sudah sangat berpengaruh terhadap keluarganya. Naruto sudah sering membantunya, membantu suaminya dan membantu anaknya yaitu Violet. Naruto sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, bahkan baginya Naruto sudah terlihat seperti seorang kakak bagi anaknya.

"Terimah kasih banyak bibi." Naruto hanya memperlihatkan senyum bahagia kearah bibi Cattleya. Bibi Cattleya merupakan ibu yang sangat baik terhadapnya walaupun Naruto bukan anaknya. Sifat bibi Cattleya yang lemah lembut, baik hati serta penyabar membuat Naruto sangat betah tinggal dirumah ini.

"Naruto, ingatlah janjimu jika kau akan mampir kesini." Kali ini Violet yang berbicara. Dia mengingatkan janji yang Naruto buat atau lebih tepatnya Violet yang menyuruhnya berjanji dan Naruto menyanggupinya. Bagi Violet, Naruto sudah seperti kakak kandungnya, dia dapat membuatnya nyaman dan selalu menghiburnya setiap dia sedih serta membantu dirinya ketika mendapat masalah.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Naruto dengan mantap. Tentu saja karena bagi Naruto jika dia sudah berjanji maka dia akan menepati janji tersebut apapun yang terjadi.

"Violet, ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan kalung perak dengan sedikit ukiran yang terbuat dari emas. Violet yang menerimah hadiah tersebut sangat bahagia dan tanpa aba aba langsung memeluk Naruto sangat erat. Naruto hanya terkejut karena ulah Violet sedangkan paman Hodgins dan bibi Cattleya hanya tersenyum melihat kami berdua.

Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena di peluk oleh Violet. Bagi Naruto ini pertama kalinya dia dipeluk perempuan selain ibunya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sesaat kemudian Violet melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto, terimah kasih banyak. Aku akan menjaga kalung." Ucap Violet dengan bahagia. Dapat Naruto lihat jika Violet sangat bahagia dan juga tersenyum senang kearahnya karena hadiah kalung yang dia berikan. Syukurlah jika perempuan ini suka dengan hadiahnya.

"Baiklah paman, bibi dan Violet. Aku pergi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto mulai berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Setelah melewati pagar rumah dan berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto mendengar teriakan Violet dari jauh. Dari teriakannya dapat Naruto dengar jika Violet mengucapkan bahwa dia harus ingat janjinya. Naruto hanya berbalik hanya untuk sekedar melambaikan tangannya kearah keluarga itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada didepan gerbang Peternity Village, dia juga sudah mampir ke bank untuk mengkonversi uangnya. Uang yang dia bawa sekarang sebanyak 3 Gold dan 2115 Silver yang dia taruh di kantong uang yang ada di bagian pinggang kirinya. Naruto juga bertemu dengan Rin Kawachi yang bersama dengan ayahnya yang bernama Daikichi Kawachi yang ternyata mereka berdua sedang menyimpan uang di bank. Naruto juga memberitahu jika dirinya akan pergi ke ibu kota jika sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di bank. Dan sekarang disinilah Naruto, berada di depan gerbang utara untuk menuju ke ibu kota.

-0-

Naruto sekarang sudah melewati desa pertama yaitu Briganity Village yang memakan waktu 4 hari dan menyetok kebutuhan yang dia perlukan dalam perjalanan. Naruto hanya menetap sehari di desa itu dan sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju desa berikutnya yaitu Filonial Village. Total uang keluarkan saat singgah didesa itu sebanyak 180 Silver untuk membeli beras 7 liter seharga 70 silver, uang makan dua kali seharga 60 Silver dan sewa kamar semalam seharga 50 Silver.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju Filonial Village, Naruto sekarang dihadang sekelompok bandit. Dari penglihatannya dia melihat ada 10 orang yang menghadangnya. Ada 3 orang bandit yang memakai pedang dan perisai, 2 orang bandit memakai tombak, 1 orang bandit memakai sarung tangan besi, 4 orang terakhir memakai panah.

'3 Knight, 2 Lancer, 1 Fighter dan 4 Archer yah. Dan level mereka rata rata level 25.' Pikir Naruto setelah mengobservasi musuh yang ada di hadapannya. Bagi Naruto ini akan bagus untuk mengetes kekuatannya didunia ini sekaligus pemanasan karena sudah 3 bulan lebih dia tak menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Hei nak, turunkan semua barang barangmu jika kau tidak ingin terluka." Ucap salah satu bandit yang memakai sarung tangan besi. Sepertinya dia pemimpinnya menurut Naruto. Dapat dilihat jika bandit lainnya menyeringai kejam di belakang bandit yang berbicara tadi.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" Ucap Naruto dengan datar menatap bandit yang berbicara tadi. Naruto juga sudah menurunkan tas ransel bawaannya.

"Hoo… ternyata ada pemuda bodoh yang berniat mati disini hahahaha…" Pemimpin bandit itu hanya mencemooh Naruto lalu tertawa keji. Sedangkan bandit yang lainnya ikut tertawa tapi tak lama kemudian semua bandit itu mulai menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Serang dia!" Ucap pemimpin bandit tersebut lalu terjadilah pertarungan.

Bandit Knight A melancarkan serangan awal dengan menebas kearah perut Naruto akan tetapi dapat dia hindari dengan cara melompat kebelakang. Setelah mendarat dia melihat dari ada sebuah anak panah yang mengarah kearah kepalanya tapi dia menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk.

**"****Short Slash" **Bandit Knight B melancarkan sebuah tebasan vertikal dari arah belakang Naruto**. **Dalam posisi yang sekarang Naruto tidak akan bisa menghindarinya. Naruto menyadari ternyata kelompok bandit ini memiliki kerja sama yang baik tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

**"****Shadow Step"** Tiba tiba Naruto dengan cepat pindah dari tempatnya dan sudah berada di samping kanan Bandit Knight B yang kaget karena serangannya hanya mengenai bayangan hitam.

**"****Iron Punch"** Tangan kanan Naruto mulai bercahaya dan kali ini dia mulai membalas dengan melancarkan sebuah serangan dari tangan kanannya berupa pukulan keras lurus kearah pinggang Bandit Knight B dan membuatnya terpental jauh. Dapat Naruto lihat jika bandit tersebut langsung pingsang akibat serangan kejutan yang Naruto berikan.

Lalu Naruto melakukan skill **Iron Punch **lagi terhadap Bandit Knight A yang masih terkejut melihat temannya ditumbangkan dengan sekali serang. Bandit Knight A langsung terpentah jauh karena menerimah sebuah pukulan keras dikepalanya dan berakhir pingsan sama seperti Bandit Knight B.

Semua bandit itu kaget dan marah melihat Naruto menumbangkan dua teman mereka. Pemimpin bandit yang seorang Fighter terlihat sangat marah, urat dikepalanya sampai kelihatan saking marahnya pemimpin bandit ini.

"Semuanya serang dia!" Sang pemimpin langsung memerintahkan semua anggotanya untuk menyerang dan direspon cepat oleh anggotanya. Empat Bandit Archer yang ada di belakang sudah menyiapkan panahnya. Dari depan Naruto sudah ada 2 Bandit Knight bersiap melancarkan serangan dan dari arah samping kanan dan kiri Naruto sudah ada Bandit Lancer yang juga siap melancarkan serangan. Sedangkan sang pemimpin bandit yang memiliki class Fighter berada di belakang Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan serangan.

**"****Short Slash"** Kedua Bandit Knight yang ada didepan Naruto mulai menyerang pertama kali dengan serangan tebasan vertical yang mengarah di bahu kanan dan kiri Naruto.

**"****Iron Hand"** Kedua tangan Naruto berubah menjadi tangan besi lalu menahan kedua tebasan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi besi.

Tiba tiba kedua Bandit Lancer yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya mulai melancarkan serangan berupa sebuah tusukan tapi Naruto yang masih memegang pedang kedua Bandit Knight itu dengan cerdas menarik kedua Bandit Knight tersebut kearas samping kanan dan kirinya. Kedua Knight tersebut jatuh kedepan kearah samping kanan dan kiri Naruto sehingga tusukan kedua Bandit Lancer itu mengenai kedua Knight tadi. Dua bandit dengan class Knight langsung tewas terkena tusukan di perut mereka.

**"****Thunder Shoot"** Naruto melancarkan serangan berupa tembakan peluru listrik ukuran kecil dan mengarahkan serangannya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya kearah kedua Bandit Lancer yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Kali ini dua bandit jatuh pingsan karena terkena serangan listrik dari Naruto.

Setelah menumbangkan 4 bandit, Naruto mulai mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan yang dimana disana ada 4 Bandit Archer yang sedang bersiap memanahnya. Tapi mereka berempat tak sempat menyerang karena terkena **"Thunder Shoot"** milik Naruto.

Naruto lalu menghadap kearah pemimpin bandit yang sedari tadi diam terkejut melihat semua anggotanya di kalahkan. Pemimpin bandit tersebut mulai ketakutan bahkan wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin.

"Huah…" Pemimpin Bandit tersebut langsung lari sekencang mungkin. Pemimpin bandit itu ternyata tak menyangka jika target mereka sangat kuat bahkan dia dapat memastikan jika pemuda yang menjadi targetnya terlihat sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal bertarung. Sepertinya pemimpin bandit ini salah target.

Tapi Naruto tak akan membiarkannya kabur. Dia sudah merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah pemimpin bandit yang lari bersiap akan melancarkan serangan.

**"****Ice Element: Ice Spear"** sebuah tombak es berukuran lumayan besar muncul dari ketiadaan dan langsung melesat kearah pemimpin bandit yang masih lari. Tombak es tersebut langsung menembus perut pemimpin bandit tersebut dari belakang dan tewas seketika. Hanya dengan menggunakan dua skill Lv1 dan satu Skill lv3, Naruto dapat mengalahkan sekelompok bandit yang berisi sepuluh orang. Ada beberapa hal yang Naruto sadari salah satu hal yang dia disadari, yaitu musuhnya tidak dapat mengetahui status miliknya. Sepertinya ada cara tertentu untuk mengecek status milik orang lain.

Dari hasil pertarungannya Naruto juga menyadari jika untuk menggunakan skillnya maka dirinya cukup mengucapkan nama skill dan memiliki mana yang cukup untuk mengeluarkan skill yang dia inginkan. Dan yang paling mengherankan adalah dia merasa biasa biasa saja setelah membunuh 4 orang bandit padahal ini pertama kalinya dia membunuh. Apa mungkin karena dirinya sudah terbiasa melakukan Player Killing bermain di Eternity Saga? Entahlah, mungkin karena yang dia bunuh adalah orang jahat jadi dia tidak merasa kasihan.

Setelah pertarungan tadi, Naruto merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berdebu, tangannya juga sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak lagi menjadi tangan besi. Setelah mengambil tas ranselnya, Naruto mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Filonial Village tanpa memperdulikan musuh yang sudah dia kalahkan.

-0-

Rabanastre City adalah sebuah kota yang sangat indah dan megah. Kota ini sangatlah luas sehingga dibagi menjadi 5 wilayah yaitu wilayah selatan, utara, timur, barat dan pusat. Dikatakan sangat luas karena dari informasi yang Naruto dapatkan bahwa luas Rabanastre City sekitar 4.400 km. atau bisa Naruto katakan kalau luasnya dua kali lipat dari luas kota Tokyo di Jepang. Tujuan Naruto ada di pusat Rabanastre City karena letak Aquios Academy ada disana dan berdekatan dengan Istana Archadia Kingdom.

Sekarang Naruto berada di depan gerbang bagian selatan Rabanastre City dan sedang berdiri mengantri untuk masuk ke kota ini. Dapat Naruto lihat jika para prajurit kerajaan memeriksa pendatang yang akan masuk ke kota ini. Wajar saja karena tahun ini banyak pendatang dari berbagai tempat, entah itu dari desa, kota kecil atau kota besar lainnya. Dan kebanyakan pendatang tersebut tujuannya untuk mendaftar di Aquis Academy.

Kini giliran Naruto yang akan diperiksa. Seluruh barang yang dia bawah di periksa dan juga Naruto disuruh mengisi data yang diperlukan seperti tempat tinggal, umur, dan tujuan dia datang kekota ini. Setelah memberikan kertas data kepada prajurit penjaga gerbang itu, Naruto juga disuruh membayar pajak masuk sebanyak 50 Silver.

Sebelum Naruto masuk ke kota ini, dia melihat disebelah kanan ada beberapa kereta kuda yang akan melewati gerbang. Mereka hanya memperlihatkan sebuah kertas kearah prajurit penjaga gerbang untuk masuk. Mungkin mereka dari kalangan bangsawan menurut Naruto.

Naruto juga tak lupa bertanya ke prajurit tadi tentang kapan pendaftaran di Aquios Academy terbuka dan informasi yang dia dapatkan bahwa pendaftaran akan terbuka tiga hari lagi dan hanya berlangsung selama tiga hari. Naruto juga mengingat informasi tes yang ada di Aquios Academy dari paman Hodgins yang pernah juga diterimah di Aquios Academy.

Untuk saat ini Naruto akan mencari penginapan dan mengisi waktu luangnya dengan berkeliling kota. Naruto juga berencana menggunakan sebuah Equipment yang dapat memalsukan status yang dia miliki karena jika tidak maka dirinya akan membuat gempar seluruh kerajaan bahwa status miliknya sudah maksimal.

-0-

Tiga hari berlalu dan sekarang waktunya untuk pergi mendaftar di Aquios Academy. Dalam perjalanannya ada banyak pemuda yang menuju kearah yang sama dengan tujuannya. Dan sangat gampang membedakan mana pemuda dari kalangan rakyat biasa dan mana pemuda dari kalangan bangsawan. Perbedaannya dapat Naruto lihat dari pakaian mereka serta perilaku mereka.

Naruto melihat jika pemuda dari kalangan bangsawan tersebut memakai pakaian mahal semua dan juga tak lupa dengan wajah percaya diri tinggi yang mereka miliki. Naruto juga melihat ada beberapa pemuda kalangan bangsawan yang menatap rendah kearah pemuda kalangan rakyat biasa.

'Bugh!' Naruto yang terfokus pada para bangsawan yang ada di sampingnya dan tidak fokus kearah depan tiba tiba menabrak seseorang dari depan. Perempuan itu sedikit terdorong kerena ditabrak Naruto dan dapat dia lihat jika yang dia tabrak adalah seorang perempuan yang memakai pakaian suster gereja dan memiliki rambut berwarna kuning panjang sampai pinggangnya. Perempuan itu membalikkan badannya kearah Naruto dan terlihatlah wajah cantik yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau.

"Ano… apa kamu baik baik saja? maaf telah menabrakmu, aku agak kurang fokus tadi." Naruto dengan cepat meminta maaf karena menabrak perempuan didepannya. Lagipula ini salahnya juga karena tidak fokus dengan jalan yang ada didepannya dan malah fokus mengobservasi para bangsawan yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja kok. Ano… Apa anda juga akan mendaftar di Aquios Academy?" Perempuan itu dengan senyumnya langsung memaafkan Naruto. Perempuan itu juga sedikit memperhatikan penampilan beberapa saat lalu bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ah.. iya, apa kamu juga akan mendaftar di Aquios Academy juga?" Ucap Naruto mengiyakan dan berbalik bertanya dengan hal yang sama terhadap perempuan tersebut.

"Iya, aku juga akan mendaftar di Aquios Academy. Ah iya, namaku Asia Argento dari Erunia Village." Tujuan mereka ternyata sama dan Naruto mengira jika perempuan ini akan pergi kearah gereja yang mungkin ada disekitar Aquios Academy tapi tebakannya salah. Perempuan itu juga sudah memperkenalkan namanya.

"Ah… namaku Naruto Uzumaki dari Peternity City." Naruto juga memperkenalkan dirinya. Perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat sopan terhadapnya.

"Ano… Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama saja ke Aquios Academy. Lagipula tujuan kita sama. Apa kamu mau Naruto?" Asia mengajak Naruto jalan bersama menuju Aquios Academy. Lagipula ini juga merupakan teman pertamanya sejak berada di kota ini dan juga entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan jika pemuda yang bernama Naruto yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang baik.

"Boleh saja, lagipula tujuan kita sama." Sedangkan Naruto mau saja selama perempuan ini tidak terganggu. Naruto dapat merasakan jika perempuan yang bernama Asia adalah perempuan yang baik. Setelah itu mereka mulai jalan bersama menuju Aquios Academy sambil sedikit mengobrol.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah mengecek status yang dimiliki Asia. Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan Talent yang dimiliki Asia. Menarik menurut Naruto karena Talent yang dimiliki Asia sangat bertolak belakang dengan Class Asia. Class Asia yaitu Priest dan Talent yang dia miliki adalah Poison Master. Level Asia juga lumayan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang dunia sekarang. Level Asia sudah mencapai Lv23 dan memiliki Class tipe Support yang sangat mendukung dalam pertarungan antar team dan memiliki Talent Poison Master yang dapat membuatnya mempelajari Skill Poison yang berguna untuk menyerang atau mempertahankan diri.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua telah berada didepan sebuah gedung tempat pendaftaran dilaksanakan. Ternyata tempat pendaftarannya bukan di Aquis Academy dan ternyata bertempat di gedung yang ternyata adalah sebuah gedung tinggi tempat para guru Aquis Academy melakukan rapat atau beristirahat. mereka berdua sudah berada didalam gedung tersebut. Ruangannya sangat luas, ada sepuluh meja serta kursi yang akan dipakai untuk melakukan pendaftaran serta ada panitia pendaftaran disetiap tempat pendaftaran tersebut. Naruto dan Asia terlihat gugup karena ada banyak sekali yang mau mendaftar di Aquis Academy bahkan ruangan yang sangat luas ini sampai penuh. Naruto memperkiranan banyaknya pendaftar sekitar 1000 pendaftar padahal yang diterimah setiap tahunnya hanya 200 orang.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Profil Characrer

Asia Argento

**[Status Character]**

**[Name: Asia Argento]**

**[Age: 17]**

**[Level: 23]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Class: Priest]**

**[Talent: Poison Master]**

**[Rank: Non Registered]**

**[Status]**

**[Strengh: 30]**

**[Agility: 40]**

**[Vitality: 70]**

**[Inteligency: 130]**

**[HP: 17500]**

**[Mana: 16250]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN: Update sangat cepat dikarenakan ada banyak waktu kosong. Pada ch1 jujur saja memang masih banyak kesalahan seperti typo, kata yang hilang dan nama yang belum saya ubah. Dalam fict ini saya lebih suka menggunakan alur cerita yang agak lambat atau mungkin sangat lambat? entahlah. Untuk masalah pair, jujur saja saya tidak mau memberitahu pada kalian semua dan biarlah kalian yang menebak.

Jujur saya berpikiran seperti ini: Andai saja Fanfction bisa mendapatkan uang melalui sistem donasi seperti TwitchTV maka saya yakin FFn pasti bakalan bangkit dan bakalan banyak writer profesional yang bermunculan. jika dilihat dari segi bisnis pastinya writer maupun owner FFn. keuntungan writer dar donasi dari readernya, dan keuntungan owner FFn dari pajak donasi tersebut. Jadi untuk Reader jika punya Writer Favorit kalian bisa mendonasikan sedikit uang ke writer Favorit kalian sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Dan saya juga yakin akan banyak bermunculan Writer Profesional untuk menjadikan FFn sebagai pekerjaan sampingan. Yang tau TwitchTV pasti pahamlah. Tapi ini hanya sekedar opini sih... dan belum tentu juga tersampaikan ke pihak FFn :v

.

.

.

See You Next Chapter

.

Jika ada Kesalahan di dalam Fict ini mohon beritahu saya di kolom Review.

Saya sangat menghargai Review yang membangun serta Kritikan Pedas.

Mind To Review?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVV

VV


End file.
